ending_tranquilityfandomcom-20200215-history
William
Background Story Equipment Magical Items: *[Magic Item Name] - [Magic Item Level] *Shallow Grave Leather Armor +2 - Level 9 *Rapier of Fatal Striking +1 - Unknown (It's the weapon that gives me extra SA if I hit with SA) Other Items: *Dagger *Darts (20 pieces) *Invisibility potions (the two biggest potions) *Potion of Truth (Green = Lie, Blue = Truth) *A copper Skeleton Key *3 nice pieces of paper *3 regular pieces of paper *Locked Book + Photo *Letter of Harfallon *Ring of Connection *Adventurers Kit *Thieves Tools *Book + Pencil *Cheating Dice Experience H-01: The Sacking of Wheathill Experience gained: 1000 Total experience: 1000 H-02: The Necromancer Experience gained: 1092 Total experience: 2092 H-03: A Knife in the Dark Experience gained: -- Total experience: 2092 H-04: A Foul Pact Experience gained: 345 Total experience: 2437 * 7x Goblin Sharpshooter: 175 * 14x Goblin Cutter: 70 * Goblin Hexer: 60 * Rhasgar: 40 H-05: A 'Downside' Job Experience gained: 140 Total experience: 2577 * 4x Glimmerweb Spider: 140 H-06: Crossing the Border Experience gained: 610 Total experience: 3217 * 1 Gnoll Mockery Priest: 35 * 5 Graywall Gnoll Mercenary: 175 * 3 Turkbar Gnoll Hunter: 90 * 1 Small avalanche: 100 * 1 Major Quest Reward: 150 * 3 Minor Quest Reward: 90 H-07: Dread of Night Experience gained: 777 Total experience: 3994 * 1 Vampire Necromancer: 100 * 3 Vampire Roses: 175 * 3 Deathgaunt Hordelings: 44 * 1 Courtney: 100 * 1 Hulking Zombie: 58 * 1 Major Quest reward: 250 * 1 Minor Quest reward: 50 H-08: Cathedral of the Five Spires Experience gained: 610 Total experience: 4604 *Arawn: 175 *Drake: 175 *1 Major Quest reward: 175 *1 Minor Quest reward: 85 H-09: Clan under the Mountain Experience gained: 703 Total experience: 5307 *2 Duergar Scouts: 116 *2 Duergar Guards: 116 *2 Duargar Scouts: 70 *2 Duergar Shocktroopers: 100 *1 Duergar Theurge: 40 *1 Major Quest Reward: 175 *1 Minor Quest Reward: 85 H-10: At the Source Experience Gained: 901 Total Experience: 6208 *1 Owlbear: 175 *''1 Owlbear: 88'' *''2 Duergar Scouts: 35'' *''2 Duargar Shocktroopers: 50'' *''12 Spiders: 203'' *2 Phantom Warriors: 70 *2 Corruption Corpses: 70 *1 Major Quest Reward: 175 *1 Minor Quest Reward: 35 H-11: Setting the Stage Experience Gained: 0 Total Experience: 6208 H-12: Gray Taxes Experience Gained: 1000 Total Experience: 7308 *16 Dwarf Warriors: 200 *1 Dwarf Warchief: 250 *2 Dwarven Sunpriests: 200 *2 Dwarven Caravan Masters: 125 *2 Dwarven Conscripts: 125 *''2 Dwarf Caravan Guards: 50'' *''1 Dwarf Clan Guard: 25'' *''4 Dwarf Warriors: 25'' H-13: Road to the Keep Experience Gained: 463 Total Experience: 7671 *2 Elf Archers: 62 *2 Iron Circle Brigands: 50 *2 Gnome Arcanists: 75 *2 Iron Circle Cutthroats: 63 *2 Iron Circle Enforcers: 125 *2 Iron Circle Spies: 88 H-14: The Keep's Shadow Experience gained: 360 Total experience: 8031 *2 Deathdogs: 200 *4 Wraiths: 160 H-15: Graykeep Experience gained: 188 Total experience: 8219 *2 Orc Warmongers: 88 *2 Bugbear Thugs: 88 *2 Goblin Snipers: 12 Notes